ALT DF: Who, Me?
by kia L Yori
Summary: Alternate DF: Why Me?. If Kia had never answered, how would she meet the others?
1. Chapter 1

This is a prologue. Sorta.

Basically, I'm writing an alternate DF: Why Me?

You know how I am with updating that one. Yeah, it'll probably happen here, too.

But it's something. And for NaNoWriMo, that's all that matters.

Short prologue is short.

* * *

Kia sat up in bed, cellphone ringing angrily. She looked at it, disgruntled. A text. Why did she have to get a text now? Of all times, now? All she wanted was sleep. She rolled her eyes, but the text message opened automatically.  
A nap. A nap was all Kia damn well wanted. What the hell?  
"Would you like to know your future, Kia Yori? Yes or no?" It read. Kia clicked no, and hurridly snuggled up in bed. It didn't matter.

_Anymore..._

_

* * *

_So, that's how I'll start it. I'll probably write a couple chapters today, and update them whenever.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Kay, you've waited a long enough time for this. Here you go. I'll try and update my other stories, mmKay?**

**And as a personal favour, could you please check out my Pretty Girl Oneshot? I worked hard on it, and I thought the idea was really cool. So far I've gotten a couple reviews that just started bitching about my character choices. I deleted those. It's rated M for language and darker themes.**

**Anyways:**

* * *

Kia woke up the next morning, embarassed that she had slept so long. It was meant to just be a nap. But she was so tired. Still so tired. Kia yawned, hopping out of bed on Saturday morning. She went to the next room and woke up Akii, her half-twin. They weren't related in any way, but their birthdays were hours apart. And they lived in the same family. Put that together, and you have yourself a pair of makeshift twins.  
"Akii." Shake. Shake. "Wake up." Shake. Shake. "C'mooooo-" Thwack. Akii's hand shot out from under her bedspread, smacking Kia in the face.  
"Ow." Kia said stubbornly.  
"Sorry." Akii said. "I'm up."  
"Finally." Kia said, heading out. She went to the kitchen, finding their adoptive mother, Mrs Koitake pouring her a cup of coffee for her, Akii and her husband, and their adoptive father. She took the cup she was handed graciously, thanking her. She nodded and smiled warmly. She opened her arms to me, offering to give me a hug. I usually refuse, but it's been almost almost a month now. I was almost ready to let her hug me, but she dropped her arms before I could take a step closer.  
I was just getting used to this family. I can't hug someone I've been handed to as soon as I've been handed to them.  
Akii came in soon after, taking her cup, thanking Mrs Koitake and giving her a small hug, before sitting down at the table, where I was. I watched, sipping my coffee.  
"So," Mrs Koitake started. "The big event is tonight." We nodded. "Do you like what you're wearing?" Nod. Nod. With a dissappointed sigh, she gave up.  
Neither me nor Akii really spoke much. It was upsetting to our family, but we just never had anything to say.  
She had tried everything, from taking us places, to trying to buy our words and love, to letting us take our time.  
"Mrs Koitake?" I asked, my voice raspy. She perked up, got a smile on her face, and was at the table in a instant. I was suddenly unsure of what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "May I make myself some toast?" She smiled.  
"Of course. Would you like me to show you where the toaster is?" I nodded politely, thanking her when she pulled out the butter, peanut butter, jam, maple syrup, and a butter knife. "How do you take your toast?"  
"Any way at all." I said. Not only was I unsure of how to make toast, but I hadn't eaten any kind of toast other than burnt in the orphanage.  
"Then why don't you let me make it for you?" She asked nervously. "If you don't like it, I'll make you something else." She promised. She looked over to Akii, watching us from across the table. "Would you like some to?" Akii nodded. She fixed up four pieces each with butter, maple syrup and frozen berries. She excitedly gave us each plates, and I gave Akii a small smile. It smelled amazing, and I eagerly took a bite. I smiled, looking up at Mrs Koitake, who watched nervously for our reactions. She was a little disheatened when Akii didn't like it, but she offered Akii's pieces to me, which I accepted. Mrs Koitake tried smething else for Akii, and it looked like peanut butter and whipped cream on toast. I raised an eyebrow as Akii took a bite. She quickly finished it off, and smiled thankfully at Mrs Koitake. I ate five of the eight pieces, and Mrs Koitake put the rest in the fridge, saying I could eat them whenever I got hungry.  
Mr Koitake came into the kitchen, newspaper in hand, taking his coffee from and thanking Mrs Koitake.  
He sat down.  
"So, anything specific to do today?" He asked.  
"The girls have both agreed to hair cuts. Also, we go pick up their clothes. We could also check out some stores." "Sounds good." He smiled. "Excited?" He asked, looking at us. We knew what he meant. He meant to ask whether or not we were excited for tonight. Sort of. Excited wasn't the only thing we were. We were also nervous.  
There was a ball we were going to that night. Not just any ball, but one where te Koitakes would introduce us to their friends. Seeing as the Koitakes were high-middle class, we could meet anyone. When Mr Koitake had finished his coffee, he asked if we were all ready to go. First stop: Dress store.  
We hopped into the car, Mrs Koitake driving, and me and Akii in the back. It didn't take much of a drive. The windows were rolled down, to let in the August air. School would start soon. The summer air was lovely, and I stuck my head out the open window. Akii was first out of the car, Mrs Koitake second, I, third, and Mr Koitake last. Mr Koitake offered to take my hand and I sheepishly took it. Mr and Mrs Koitake brought us into the store, and us three females tried on our gowns. When we came out of the change rooms, Mr Koitake was nowhere to be found. His wife jokingly knocked on the doors to the other changing rooms. No answer.  
"He must've gone back out." She mused. She twirled in her sparkly black evening gown. "Let's see?" She asked. I twirled, the pale pink dress following my form as if it had studied me and how I move. Akii twirled after. Her dress a was a deep blue with beads on it. Mr Koitake took that moment to burst from the end changeroom in his tux. He twirled each of us enthusiastically. I couldn't help but giggle. I took Akii's hands and brought her for a spin. She smiled too. Mr Koitake went to go pay for the clothing, and we left the dress shop looking fabulous.

* * *

**Randm factoid: This chapter was exactly 999 words without the author's notes.**


End file.
